Somebody's Chelsea
by godgavemeyou
Summary: Rachel meets an old man on a plane who shows her exactly what it means to find your true love. First story, please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters, just the story.

_Met an old man yesterday next to me on a westbound plane._

_He said, "I was married 60 years. I swear it feels like she's still here."_

_Then he took out her picture._

_Starting at that black and white, the tears filled up in his eyes._

_I said you were a lucky man, he said I feel like I still am._

_When he told me her name, I heard myself say_

_I wanna be somebody's Chelsea_

_Somebody's world_

_Somebody's day and night, one and only girl_

_A part of a love story that never has an end_

_You know that's what every woman wants to be_

_Somebody's Chelsea_

Finally. Finally… _Finally! _Today was the day she finally gets to go home, after being at Julliard since school had started in August, Rachel hadn't been able to get away and visit home until December break.

"Excuse me miss, but I have the seat next to you." Rachel looks up from composing a text message to her dads, at the elderly man standing in the aisle of the plane.

"Oh, I am so sorry, here let me move my bag!" Rachel moved her school bag and purse onto the floor and under the seat in front of her as the white-haired man took his seat in 2B.

"That's alright, by the way I'm John, I'm eighty-six, and I'm from Chicago. What's your name?" John asked Rachel.

"I'm Rachel, originally I'm from Ohio however I now attended The Julliard School here in New York. You're from Chicago? I love Chicago, and not just the city either; I absolutely adore the musical entitled Chicago! I thought Catherine Zeta-Jones was absolutely phenomenal in her performance of such a deep charact..." Rachel cut herself off "Forgive me, I tend to go off on rants when I am passionate about a subject." Rachel blushed and looked down at her hands.

The old man laughed and said "That's quite alright young lady, actually you remind me of my Chelsea, oh she was a wily one let me tell you. So passionate, caring, and wild, I swear sometimes I think she's still here. We were married sixty years before the cancer finally took her from me, It'd have been sixty-seven come this May." He reached into his back pocket and took out an old and faded black and white picture of whom Rachel assumed was Chelsea. "This is her on our wedding day, that was one of the best days of my life, right up there with the birth of all my children and grand-children."

Rachel took the picture from the old man, and said, "You were a very lucky man, she's beautiful." '_I wish I was somebody's Chelsea' _Rachel thought as she laughed with John over stories of him and his late bride.

_He made me laugh when he talked about their first date and her father's doubts_

_He said "Even as her hair turned gray, she still took my breath away and that never changed with time."_

_That's when I closed my eyes_

_I wanna be somebody's Chelsea_

_Somebody's world_

_Somebody's day and night, one and only girl_

_A part of a love story that never has an end_

_You know that's what every woman wants to be_

_Somebody's Chelsea_

An half hour into the flight and Rachel was close to tears from laughing at hearing all the stories John told her about his and Chelsea's life together.

"It took me three weeks of asking her everyday before I finally wore her down enough to go out on a date with me. I was so nervous when I finally went to pick her up , she was 15 minutes late getting downstairs. I would have been fine with that, if her father wasn't sitting in the downstairs room glaring at me the entire time I was waiting!" John exclaimed. "There I was already nervous because I was going out with this beautiful girl and her father is sitting downstairs telling Chelsea that she shouldn't waste her time on me and asking if she was sure that she actually wanted to go out with me. Talk about stress before your date!" John joked about his late father-in-law.

"That sounds exactly like something my fathers would do anytime a guy asked me out on a date, they would almost always scare him off before I even got downstairs, you must have had nerves of steel!" Rachel remarked.

"No, nerves of steel was the first time she ever discovered a gray hair on her head. Talk about your freak out, she started bawling and she turned the room upside down to try and find her purse so she could go out and get her hair dyed! That woman was crazy, it probably took me 2 hours to calm her down and convince her that no matter how old we got, or what color her hair turned that she would still be breath-taking to me, god I loved that woman." John sighed and stared off into space.

Rachel smiled and looked out the window '_I wish I was somebody's whole world.'_

_And when we finally said goodbye I hugged him and said_

_"I'll never forget how you showed me what it means_

_To be somebody's Chelsea"_

"Attention all passengers we are now taxiing to the gate, please be sure to use caution when opening overhead bins as items may have shifted during flight. Thank you and we hope you enjoy your stay here in Lima, Ohio or wherever your travels may take you." Came the announcement through the loud speaker just after touching down at the airport.

Rachel turned to John and said "I just wanted to thank you for sharing your story with me and showing me what it means to be somebody's whole world, I hope you have a great stay here and I wish you luck in all of your future endeavors."

"It was my pleasure to share it with you and I wish you the same. Goodbye, Rachel."

"Bye John!" Rachel said while walking out of the terminal and into baggage claim.

_Somebody's world_

_Somebody's day and night, one and only girl_

_A part of a love story that never has an end_

_You know that's what every woman wants to be_

_And I want to be_

_Somebody's Chelsea_

She looked everywhere for him, but considering that she is like all of 5'5" she couldn't actually see over most people standing at baggage claim, but then like in all the romantic movies the crowd parted and she saw him leaning against the wall with her pink and white polka-dotted bag sitting at his feet. Rachel took off toward him, fighting her way through the seemingly packed Lima airport.

"Noah! Noah! Over here!" Rachel yelled over the buzzing of the crowd.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman looked over to see his girlfriend of 2 years trying to get to him, and as he pushed himself off of the wall, he found his arms full of a short brunette who smells like cherry and vanilla. She pulled back from his embrace and pulled him down to kiss him, it was slow, sweet, and full of all of the longing of the past months separation.

"Hey baby how was your flight?" Puck asked Rachel as he took her bags from her and they started walking out of the terminal and towards his car.

"It was great! I met this darling old man and heard his whole life story, it was so romantic, and he told me all about…" Puck, well used to his girlfriends incessant rants listened with half an ear while trying to figure out the best way to get out of the airport and back home.

"Hey babe?" Puck interrupted Rachel, fully aware of how much his girlfriend hated to be interrupted. She glared at him.

"Yes, Noah?" She asked.

"I love you and I've missed you so much since you've been gone. Just though I'd tell you." Puck grinned down at the small brunette settled in the crook of his arm.

"Aww, I love you too, and I know that with you I'm somebody's Chelsea!" Rachel mused.

"What are you talking about babe, and who is Chelsea?" Puck asked.

"Oh, Noah I didn't tell you. So this old man that I sat next to on the plane…" Rachel began retelling her story. Noah just smiled down at her fondly, listening to her talk of the old man and his wife. As he listened to her ramble on he thought, yeah she was somebody's Chelsea, his Rachel was his everything.

_Somebody's Chelsea_

_Somebody's Chelsea_

_Somebody's Chelsea_

_A/N: So this is my first story, sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors. Please read and review :)_


End file.
